


sarado

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: kung sa kanila hindi ka na kayang unawain, ikaw pa kayang akin na?





	sarado

**Author's Note:**

> para sa sarili ko.

"Soo, okay ka lang ba?" Tanong ng boyfriend niya na tumabi sa inuupuan niya sa lover's lane ng UST na tinatambayan nilang dalawa kapag trip nila. Alas- kwatro pa naman ang sunud nilang klase sa Theology at tapos naman na din sila mag-meryenda.

"Okay lang," malamig na sagot nito bago sumandal sa inuupuan at tumingin paitaas sa mga sumasayaw na mga dahon ng punong nagbibigay lilim sa kanila.

Hindi ito pinaniwalaan ni Jongin at hindi rin naman niya hinimok ang kasintahan na magsalita ito ukol sa dinadamdam nito. "Nandito lang naman ako Soo, kung kailangan mo ng makikinig."

Hindi na ito bago kay Jongin. Sa halip, may mga araw talaga na may iba sa kinikilos ni Kyungsoo. Sanay na si Jongin sa binata. Alam niyang may mga bagay na kinikimkim ang kasintahan na madalang nito ipagkatiwala sa kanya at hindi rin naman niya ito ipinipilit magsalita.

Nanaig ang katahimikan. Umihip din ang hangin na siyang gumulo sa kanilang mga buhok na hindi man lang nila pinakialamang ayusin.

Titig pa din si Kyungsoo sa itaas. Hapon naman na at hindi ganoon kasilaw ang kalangitan, bagkus maulap pa nga at tila may pagbadya ng pag-ulan mayamaya lamang. Baha na naman panigurado sa Espanya mamaya.

"Di ka ba nagsasawa sa akin, Jongin?" Nakakagulantang niyang tanong sa kasintahan sabay tingin dito. Titig lang sa kanya si Jongin at kumurba pailalim ang mga labi nito. Napaurong ang dila ni Kyungsoo. May pagsisisi sya kanyang nabitiwang salita, pero nandito na, nabitiwan na niya.

"Ako pa ba ang magsasawa? Ikaw, sawa ka na ba sa akin?" Tanong pabalik ni Jongin nang may pagseseryoso na agad din namang sinagot ni Kyungsoo nang may pag-iling.

"Ang drama ko kase, baka sawa ka na kaya naninigurado lang." Tumingin na lang si Kyungsoo sa di kalayuan, kung saan tanaw ang field na pingpapraktisan ng soccer ng mga atleta.

"Lahat naman tayo may kadramahan sa buhay. Nag-iiba iba lang naman tayo kung paano natin tratuhin yang mga problema," tumawa si Jongin nang mahina at napayuko nang makita ang puting pusa na gumagala sa loob ng campus nila. Tinawag niya ito kung paano niya tinatawag ang tatlong alagang aso sa bahay na lagi namang nagpapatawa kay Kyungsoo.

"Baliw 'to. Di yan aso, gago." Humagikgik si Kyungsoo, takip ang mga labi na siya namang ikinangiti ni Jongin.

"Ayan tumawa ka na," sambit ni Jongin. "Buti dumaan yung pusa," agad siyang tumingin sa pusa na papalayo na sa kanila. "Di man lang lumapit. Cute cute pa naman."

Nabura ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo at tumingin ulit kay Jongin. Bumalik ang seryoso nitong mukha at ang lungkot sa kanyang mga mata ay ikinatakot ni Jongin. May katahimikan saglit, pero magpapaandar na ulit ang bibig ni Kyungsoo na puno ng gasolina.

Umihip muli ang hangin.

"Gusto ko umiyak, Jongin. Pero at the same time, ayoko din." Umiwas na siya ng tingin. Tahimik lang si Jongin at hinintay ang mga salitang sunod na sasambitin ng minamahal. "Minsan, ayoko na magsalita. Feeling ko wala naman makikinig sa akin. Oo alam ko sasabihin mo nandito ka naman at para saan pa kung bakit naging boyfriend kita, kaso hindi ko maiwasang mag-isip na paano kung inaabala lang kita sa mga walang kwenta kong nararamdaman."

Hindi pa rin nagsasalita si Jongin at hinayaan si Kyungsoo na ibuhos ang nararamdaman niya sa kanya.

"Parang walang katahimikan buhay ko. Pag-uuwi ako magulo. Nagsusumbatan kasi lagi nanay at tatay ko. Tapos, feeling ko wala nang pakialam mga kaibigan ko sa akin." Tumawa si Kyungsoo na parang maiiyak na. "Alam mo ba gusto ko na makipag-break sayo kase abala ako, puta."

Napalunon si Jongin at may kirot sa dibdib niya na hindi maialis. Pero mas masakit sa kanya makita ang sinisinta niya na may mabigat na pasanin sa likod.

"Mahal kita. Mahal na mahal." Tumagatak na ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo na agaran naman din niyang pinunasan. "Pero yun kase, marami akong problema sa sarili ko na hirap akong sabihin sa iba, at sayo. Kase nga feeling ko nakakaabala lang ako. Pero tangina pala ang sakit sa pakiramdam yung ganito. Kada buwan ata nagkakaganito ako tas sayo ko lagi nabubuhos 'to. Abala talaga. Pero hayaan mo, magiging okay ulit ako." Sumingot singot siya nang biglang isinubsob ni Jongin ang mukha nito sa leeg niya. Nakapulupot ang mga braso ni Jongin sa kanya at tsaka sinabi'y, "Baliw, para namang hahayaan kitang makipaghiwalay sa akin dahil nababagabag ka lang sa kung ano iniisip ko tuwing ganito ka. Wala namang kaso sa akin kung ibuhos mo sa akin lahat ng sama ng loob mo o kung ano pa yang kinikimkim mo. Mas masakit nga sa akin kapag nakikita kitang tahimik at nagmumukmok. Depressed o stressed, kung ano pa yan, handa naman ako makinig. Di naman kita itataboy."

Nang mahismasan, isinandal ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya kay Jongin at ngumiti nang tipid. "Sorry ah. Sorry kung nasabi ko na minsan gusto ko makipag-break. Ayoko lang kasi na dumagdag din sa mga problema mo tuwing ganito ako. Nag-aalala lang talaga ako masyado. Pasensya na."

Bumitaw sila sa yakap at inayos na lamang ni Jongin ang nagulong buhok ng kasintahan. "Mahal din kita, Soo. Kaya kung ano mang problema o basta gusto mo ng outlet sa mga hinaing mo, dito lang ako." Tinapik niya ang basang pisngi ng kasintahan. "Tahan na. Di kita iiwan."

Binunot ni Kyungsoo ang panyo sa bulsa ng Jansports niyang bag at idinampi sa mukha. "Mukha na naman akong timang."

Nag-abot ng botelya ng tubig si Jongin sa kanya na nilagok naman niya.

"Hm. Safe na ba sabihin na okay ka na?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo nang mabilis at ngumiti. "Oo, okay na, nalabas ko na." Hinagkan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin nang pagkahigpit at gumaan ang pakiramdam.

Panatag na siya. Sa ilang buwan bang pagdadrama niya sa buhay, kailanman hindi siya nakarinig ng pagkairita galing kay Jongin. Ni kailanman hindi ito nagalit sa kanya. Ni kailanman hindi siya pinagsabihan nito ng mga maaanghang na salita na narinig niya sa ilang kaibigan na noo'y nilapitan niya at inakalang pakikinggan siya. Isang tao lang naman na makikinig sa kanya ang kailangan niya. Yung taong hindi kokondenahin yung takbo ng utak niya. Alam naman niya ano ang tama at mali. Pero ang lumot ng nakaraan mahirap limutin.

 

_"Ang drama mo tumigil ka nga. Mental hospital babagsakan mo niyan eh."_

_"Tanga naman niyan, Soo. Bakit ba ganyan ka mag-isip?"_

_"Ang nega mo 'tol."_

_"Paulit-ulit ka na lang, Soo."_

 

At iba si Jongin sa kanila. Ibang-iba.

"Halika Soo, bilhan kita Milk Tea tas usap pa tayo."

Sa isang ngiti at pagsalubong ng kanilang mga mata, mga kamay nila'y kumonekta bago lumakad pabalik sa Dapitan.

**Author's Note:**

> sa mental na ata babagsakan ko kinalaunan.


End file.
